Vulnerable
by Bunko08
Summary: A black grave, a cloud, and old memories. Death fic. Kakashi/Gai Friendship drabble. A bit angsty.


**Vulnerable**

Kakashi stared at the small, black grave in front of him. Finding Kakashi Hatake in a grave yard wasn't, in any way, an unusual site, but today was slightly different. He wasn't staring at the same black grave he usually stared at religiously. No, this black grave was much newer. The writing carved into the stone was legible and seemed to stare right back at the silver haired man as if laughing at him. The name carved into the black granite was none other than Kakashi's eternal rival. Yes, the Green Beast Of Konoha himself, had died.

Many may make the mistake that Kakashi Hatake was mourning Gai's death. No, not at all actually, Kakashi had no feelings for anyone. Everyone he ever cared about died long ago, he was just paying his respects. Kakashi Hatake didn't mourn, ever. He would just quickly pay his respects and leave. The fact that he'd already been standing there, unmoving, for four hours was unmentionable.

Besides, Gai's pupils were doing enough mourning for all three of them and Kakashi. Lee had been devestated by his sensie's death. Kakashi never thought he'd see the day, Lee would give up. TenTen, another of Gai's pupils, was in tears. She was leaning on the Hyuuga prodigy's shoulder. Neji's face had softened considerably at the knowledge of his bizarre sensei's death. His eyes held nothing but pain and regret (yet no tears), which didn't help comfort the crying girl on his shoulder much.

Kurenai and Asuma had left an hour after the funeral. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai had stayed, dutifully, for three hours after the service before finally leaving Kakashi's side and heading home. Which was perfectly fine with Kakashi, seeings how he wanted to be alone, but not one of Gai's students seemed ready to leave. This was perfectly normal and fair, Gai was precious to them afterall. Kakashi was just there to _pay his respects_ and that was it. He wasn't mourning like they were. He should have left them alone hours ago.

He turned to leave, but then turned back to the grave to give his last goodbye.

He remembered, vaguely, the first time he'd ever met Gai at the academy. He'd labeled him, then and there, weak. He grew to truly hate Gai with a burning, raving, 'youthful' passion, but as the days went by Kakashi found himself, slowly, growing use to the guy's antics. Gai grew on him like mold and proved himself anything, but weak.

Over time, his constant challenges and loud, youthful, speeches seemed routine. Seeing Gai in his much-too-tight green outfit even became normal. Yes, normal. Day after day, mission after mission, year after year, Gai became a necessity. In fact, he was much like an addicting drug. If you didn't hang around him enough you became sluggish and slow, but if you spent a little too much time with Gai you'd be a bit uppity, crabby, irritated, and bitchy.

Right now, Kakashi was just suffering from withdrawl. This was perfectly normal and was, in no way shape or form, mourning.

Kakashi remembered all the rediculous challenges Gai and him had. They were rediculous, yet he remembered every single one of them. There wasn't much Kakashi didn't remember about his youthful rival.

He was the kind of guy that would never give up or back down. He was over emotional, but would never show weakness. He was the always-put-others-first type of guy; which had make Kakashi hate him even more. He would put his life on the line for anyone; Kakashi knew this a little too well.

Was life really this symbolic? This cruel?

Why did history always have to repeat itself? It was suppose to be the other way around this time, dammit!

Gai was NOT Obito! He shouldn't have died like Obito! He shouldn't have died saving him!

This was even more the reason Kakashi couldn't have friends or rivals. They'd die in the end, because he couldn't keep them safe. He couldn't keep anyone safe!

Hadn't he learned his lesson the first time?

Friends, rivals, pupils, any 'precious' people always made him vulnerable.

Gai made him vulnerable again and for that he hated him. Kakashi would have rather died than be standing here as Gai sits in heaven laughing at him.

He pictured Obito and Gai sitting in heaven, beers in each hand, gossiping about anything _good_(aka:black mail) they had on him. Kakashi couldn't help it, a smile formed on his face beneath his mask. Then he pictured Minato up there too, sharing past memories with them...and Rin. They'd all be having a chuckle. No wonder his dad committed suicide.

Feeling a little better, Kakashi walked over to Gai's grave; his fingers danced over Gai's name and the date.

The three shinobi were watching him intently.

"Goodbye Gai-sama. Say hello to Obito for me, if you haven't already," Kakashi muttered under his breath.

A small quiver of a smirk appeared on Neji's face. All three of them had apparently heard him.

He didn't care so much, though. Gai was...his friend afterall.

Kakashi was finally ready to leave.

THE END!

Please comment. Flames are more than welcome! I just want to know what you think.

Return to Top


End file.
